


Please Don't Do This In An Alleyway

by deathlybijoumme



Series: Superheroes and Villains Au [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Humiliation, I couldn't sleep and I wasn't going to start officially writing this au anytime soon, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plants, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Superhero/Supervillan bc we love conflict and drama here, Superheroes, handjobs, synthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlybijoumme/pseuds/deathlybijoumme
Summary: In which Eiffel fucks his bosses potential enemy in an alley... sort of.





	Please Don't Do This In An Alleyway

Eiffel was running. The sound of his steps, as well as the steps of the person behind him, made a dark, dingy grey stain the edges of his vision.

He really was starting to hate the deal he'd made with Mr. Cutter, and just being alive in general. And running. Especially running. If he'd known he'd end up running this much he would've taken track in high school or something. Actually he'd have probably gotten kicked off for drinking, and it still wouldn't have helped him, but it would be something.

As he was thinking about this, his foot his something and suddenly the world tilted sideways. He winced and closed his eyes, preparing to have a quarter of his face scraped to hell and back, but that never happened. Instead, he felt thin, flexible things wrap around his body, holding him slightly up in the air and immobilizing him. He hesitated before opening his eyes.

Green stalks and vines from the city flora around him had grown at a simply impossible rate and ensnared him. And behind him, a very pissed looking Vigil was stalking towards him, green scarf blowing in the slight breeze, clenching an upward fist loosely. He tightened it, and the plants responded, tightening around Eiffel.

Eiffel felt a very unfortunate boner forming in his pants. Why did very attractive, very angry people have to exist in his general proximity? It just wasn't fair! He struggled in the plants grip, but apparently Vigil had expected that, and there were quite simply to many plants for it to matter.

Vigil soon was in ‘direct threatening distance’ and shifted his hand so that his fist was sideways. The plants responded, and held Eiffel so that he was upright, his feet barely touching the ground.

Eiffel's first though was ‘wow, he's _really_ short’. Eiffel himself was abnormally tall, but Vigil was clearly shorter than 5’6”. The mildly terrifying vigilante of the lower income district was too short to look down his nose at most people.

Vigil took a deep, tired breath. “You cooperate, this goes easier.” His voice was slightly muffled and clearly electronically distorted under the thick mask that covered the bottom half of his face. It made a pretty dark reddish purple color. Eiffel could detect an accent, but not exactly where it was from.

“Yeah? Well you let me go, and you waste an afternoon with me.” Eiffel's voice cracked twice in a mustard yellow and he felt a part of his soul astral project out of him.

Vigil frowned under his mask. “I-” suddenly his attention went lower than Eiffel’s face. Beneath his tinted biker goggles, his eyes narrowed and his brows knit together. “Do you have a fucking hard on?”

Eiffel did, and it wasn't even a semi anymore. “I might, fucker.” His voice cracked again. He mostly added the swearing to seem less like a wimp, but it hadn't helped. Vigil made an expression that sent wrinkles over most of his face. “Okay, I do.” Eiffel squirmed a bit. “To be fair, you tied me up with magic plants, and I know you could probably crush my skull with your thighs by reputation alone, so can you really blame me?”

The wrinkles on Vigil’s face disappeared. Eiffel hoped that was good, and was suddenly a lot more grateful for his own mask than he had been earlier.

“Just tell me what I want to know.” Vigil said, after a pause.

“Can't.”

Vigil looked up at him again. Under his goggles, a flicker of lightning seemed to dance in his eyes. He put his non fist hand on Eiffel's thigh. “If you tell me, you won't get nothing.”

A plants curled around Eiffel’s leg and started winding its way up, comfortably resting on his hip. Eiffel felt himself sweat a little. He didn't like Cutter much anyway, and really, if he snitched he could tell some lies in with some worthless truth.

“What do you want to know?” Eiffel finally managed to get his voice steady.

“Are you apart of a group? do you work for someone? If you work for someone, are they connected to the NISDS?” Vigil shot his questions out quickly.

“That's… it?” Eiffel asked hesitantly. He'd expected a lot more, but then again, Vigil probably didn't know anything about Cutter and his crime ring.

“Yes, I don't expect you to know much. You're more of a petty criminal and a getaway driver, are you not?” Vigil tilted his head slightly.

Eiffel grimaced and nodded. “Yeahhhhh… I'm new to this. I-” he caught himself. Vigil wasn't the sort of person to dump his woes about how he was strong armed into working for someone who was probably a supervillain on. “I'll make this easy for you; yes to the first two, probably to the last one.”

Vigil took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. “I was afraid of that.” He pushed his fist outwards, and the plants moved as such until Eiffel’s back hit the wall. Then the vines that ensnared some of him grew over his body and the brick behind him, anchoring him there. Vigil slowly unclenched his fist, and the other plants grew back, laying semi limp on the ground.

Vigil stepped forwards, grabbing the zipper of Eiffel’s pants and pulling it down. Eiffel felt his face flush as Vigil stuck his gloved hand down his pants, stroking him slowly. Eiffel sighed softly, and Vigil got a little closer, whispering in pale purple. “Do you like being choked?” he asked, his voice low and way too sexy to be fair to literally any living thing. Eiffel twitched.

“If you're offering…” he murmured. A vine crept around his neck, squeezing gently at first, but then a little more firm. Eiffel moaned. Vigil stroked him a little harder too, timing the tightening of the vine with how much he intensified his grip. Eiffel moaned in time too, getting a little louder each time, until Vigil suddenly stopped.

Eiffel whined.

“What?” Vigil said. “I said you wouldn't get nothing. I didn't say you'd be satisfied.” There was a trickster like mirth to his voice that made Eiffel a lot more hard and a little bit angry. He started to struggle. “Yeah, that won't work. It will take you at least an hour to get out of that.” Vigil’s smile was audible. “Don't worry, am not quite done.” Vigil pulled a small tube out of his pocket and unzipped Eiffels jacket. He pulled up his shirt, and uncapped the tube. Dark red lipstick. He drew it over Eiffel’s chest, leaving a large, uneven ‘V’. “A souvenir.” he said. Vigil turned heel, making no move to make Eiffel look less duebached. “I hope we don't run into each other again anytime soon.”

Eiffel couldn't help but agree.

He really didn't want to fight the guy who left him tied up and horny in an alley. Way too many opportunities for one liners.


End file.
